


The Voltron Club

by DAAAAAARK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAAAAARK/pseuds/DAAAAAARK
Summary: The paladins of Voltron are not in space, in fact, they don't even know each other. This story is going to be based off in a high-school AU modern world. Where everything that happened in the show was all just a dream and they all really are suffering in the brutal reality of highschool. The start of a new year starts off with these six individuals all get detention on the first day and whilst sitting in their boredom they find a board game that simply leads to a very ungrateful fate. It brings out the truth of what happened in this school years ago. A murder. Not knowing what they are getting into, they play this game and start up whatever happened once more and they all find themselves in danger of a crazy serial killer. What will happen to these paladins? What caused this murder? And why is there a board game about it?





	The Voltron Club

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this book on Wattpad. :) I am going to be writing this story soon. Please do not steal my idea for this story. I have a lot planned for it. I don't know if someone has made a book like this before but if they have I am not copying them I simply found this idea on my own. Chapters hopefully will be published soon but might not be posted too soon because I have a lot going on.

> Author's note:
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story. No chapters are published yet but will be  _soon._ Im not sure when so please be patient. The only reason why I'm publishing this is because I just don't want to loose this work. 
> 
> Hopefully I get a chapter published by  _December 25th._ But I do not know that for sure. I just hope. It really depends on how much I'm working and doing other things. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
